1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus and a server control method in a computer system wherein display data generated in the server apparatus is transmitted to a client apparatus and displayed on its display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technical idea called server-based computing has been proposed. The server-based computing is as follows: in a system in which client apparatuses such as terminals are interconnected with a server apparatus via a network, if the client apparatus requests a service from the server apparatus, the server apparatus manages data and operates a particular application program on the basis of the request for service from the client apparatus.
The client apparatus sends information on the operation of keys or a mouse of a user to the server apparatus via the network, and also displays data received from the server apparatus. The client apparatus is called a thin client because the client apparatus has only to comprise network equipment, a display device, and input devices such as the mouse and keyboard and does not have data therein. The thin client has a light load of necessary processing because it requires no storage such as a hard disk and does not execute any application program.
By the introduction of the server-based computing, companies can consolidate the management of resources such as data and application programs on the server side, and can therefore reduce operation costs. Moreover, the client apparatus has an advantage that it can be provided at a lower cost than conventional personal computers. In terms of security, access to the data within the server apparatus is limited, and access logs are kept, such that the risk of illegal access to information can be reduced. Viruses can be collectively dealt with by the server apparatus. A configuration has been disclosed wherein in such a computer system comprising the thin clients, display data for application software to be executed on the server side is transmitted to and displayed on the client apparatus (e.g., refer to PCT National Publication No. 2004-503862.)
In such a server apparatus, a CPU of the server apparatus bears a load because the display data transmitted to the client apparatus is generated by software processing, and especially when the server apparatus comprises a plurality of accelerators, no consideration has been given to a method of optimally controlling these accelerators.